1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness exterior member and a wire harness including the exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hybrid car or an electric car, electric connection is established, for example, between a battery and an inverter unit or between the inverter unit and a motor unit by a high voltage (i.e. for high voltage application) wire harness. A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-224156 includes a high voltage electric wire serving as a high voltage conductive path, and an exterior member made of metal and storing the high voltage electric wire.